50 Impact Tremors
by Stardust of Orion
Summary: The story of Alan and Billy's relationship told in 50 sentences. Movie-verse. SLASH  Alan x Billy


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Jurassic Park franchise, but I do own this story in its entirety. I do not make any money from this story.

**Title**: 50 Impact Tremors

**Author**: Stardust of Orion

**Rating**: T (For references to violence and sexual situations.)

**Warnings**: Slash (male x male relationship); Some violence. Spoilers for Jurassic Park III.

**Summary**: The story of Alan and Billy's relationship told in 50 sentences. Movie-verse. SLASH (Alan x Billy)

**Author's Note**: I really do enjoy this format, when it is done well. Some of you may have heard it called 50 Sentences, 50 Words, or 50 Themes.

My parameters for this particular 50 Sentence were the following: the sentences must essentially tell the story of Alan and Billy's relationship (before, during, and after Jurassic Park III) in chronological order. Each word _cannot_ be used in the sentence, but _must _use a synonym or be described in some other way. There must only be one sentence for each word, but it can be a simple or complex sentence.

**

* * *

50 Impact Tremors**

**Handshake**

The first time they meet, Billy flashes one of his cocky smiles, grabs Alan's hand, and shakes it with confidence while desperately hoping he will be able to impress this man for whom he has such great respect.

**Quake**

The earth shook for the briefest moment under the trailer, sending Alan scrambling from his bed to peer into the darkness of the desert night, thinking only of impact tremors from tyrannosaurs and worrying if Ellie was safe, but instead noticing his newest grad student, Billy, laying near the embers of the fire as he calmly stares up at the stars.

**Serenade**

Alan realizes that he has come to enjoy the time of day best when the dig is finished for the evening and students sit around eating and talking quietly while Billy sings folksongs or strums his guitar, briefly pausing from his soft music to smile and beckon Alan into the group.

**Share**

As Billy holds out his half-empty bottle of cold water for him, Alan is suddenly reminded of a similar gesture on a night long ago when Ian Malcolm offered him a drink from his flask and he refused; this time he takes the water gratefully and has no idea why he does something so out of character.

**Comfort**

Alan has always found reassurance in knowing that Ellie at last has the family she wanted; now, as he watches her with Charlie, he feels serenity wash over him as his mind drifts back to the dig and his best student, Billy, waiting to show him his next project with that cocky grin on his face.

**Equation**

Alan is instantly annoyed when he sees Billy showing the new girl how to clean a fossil and can't help but think that he is miscalculating somehow when he tells himself that he is only upset because Billy is flirting rather than working.

**Brilliance**

Alan is reminded again of Billy's vast potential when he sees Billy radiantly smile at him as he pulls the velociraptor resonating chamber from the machine and looks up hopefully for Alan's approval; and, at that moment, Alan is overcome with anger for InGen and everyone who can't see the importance of paleontology now that InGen has created pseudo-dinosaurs.

**Portent**

Alan feels a shudder of disquiet ripple through him as Billy tells Mr. Kirby they will have supper with him and his wife and can't help but remember the day all those years ago when Mr. Hammond appeared suddenly to ask Ellie and him to come to Jurassic Park in exchange for another three years of full funding for the dig.

**Breathing**

Sitting down with the Kirbys, Billy feels his breath hitch when Alan puts his arm around him in order to hang his hat on the booth's inner corner.

**Flaw**

Billy knows it is a defect in his character to be impetuous and overconfident, but he still can't help congratulating himself on pushing Dr. Grant into meeting the wealthy Kirbys who want a tour guide for a few days bad enough to keep the dig solvent for the next year.

**Blue**

As Billy watches the cerulean of the sky and ocean turn to the green of trees and land, he feels infinitely grateful to gain a deeper and more intimate connection with Alan through an experience that few others will ever share but he and Alan will always have in common.

**Regret**

Seeing the mercenary standing in the middle of the overgrown runway, holding a bloody arm and refusing to move out of the path of the speeding airplane, Alan has deep remorse for inviting Billy 'along for the ride' because he knows, even before the dinosaur crashes out of the jungle, that getting off the island wasn't simply going to be a matter of flying away.

**Walking**

Seeing Billy's injuries, though minor, Alan refuses to consider anything else but getting Billy to the coast and off the island somehow.

**Guileless**

Looking at the raptor eggs, Billy doesn't think of anything except how Alan is no longer going to be able to afford to do what he loves- searching for fossils- and how, on the plane, Alan joked that Billy got him into this adventure.

**Transgress**

When Billy looks back to see the raptors closing in and Alan unwittingly picking up the bag with the raptors' eggs, he begins to understand the full magnitude of his theft from their nest.

**Belief**

After calling for Alan and getting no response, Billy is left to huddle against the tree, the faint murmur of the Kirbys talking in a nearby tree unable to interrupt his new repeated mantra that "Alan is okay and heading for the coast."

**Speed**

As Billy desperately runs alongside the fence, searching for some hole for Alan and Eric to escape through, he can only think of how he has finally found Alan again only to have to watch helplessly as the spinosaur rips him apart.

**Death**

Billy feels like he is dying as Alan's eyes speak of betrayal and his words harshly tell him he is no better than the hated people who brought these creatures to life; and in that moment, Billy realizes Alan is the most important thing in the world to him and he has lost him forever.

**Fall**

As Billy plunges from the platform, not knowing if the parasail will open, he hopes he'll be able to save Eric but if not, and instead he crashes to his death…well then at least maybe Alan will know Billy tried to do what was right and would then finally forgive him for his foolishness.

**Weakness**

Alan feels completely useless watching the pteranodons attacking Billy and knows there is absolutely nothing he can do to save this person who has become so intrinsic to his life.

**Life**

As the pteranodons continue their deadly barrage, Billy looks up and sees Alan struggling to wade through the water towards him; in that instant, he knows he will do anything to make sure Alan lives, so he happily lays down and lets the river carry him away into the jaws of death.

**Innocence**

Alan's mind can only replay his harsh words to Billy, causing him to feel sick at heart knowing that instead of seeing Billy's youthful folly as naiveté, he had likened him to greed and evil.

**Symmetry**

Seeing the herbivores up close again, Alan remembers the awe and wonder he felt when he first saw them in Jurassic Park and he suddenly realizes how alike he and Billy are in simply wanting to reach out and touch them; to fully experience this amazing encounter.

**Telephone**

As Alan tells Eric that Ellie was the one person he could always count on, he realizes that even she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted the most in the world; the one thing he desperately needed: Billy, safe and healthy and by his side forever.

**Sky**

Laying by the river, completely helpless to attack from other dinosaurs, Billy spends his time staring up at the bright blue of the heavens and praying to every god he can think of that he will see Alan striding out of the jungle, alive and well.

**Smile**

Alan realizes he has never seen anything more beautiful than Billy, alive and lying on the helicopter cot with a hesitant grin as he notices Alan walking up to him.

**Cold**

Alan, sweat dripping from his brow, feels terror consume the relief of seeing Billy alive as Billy begins repeating how chilled he feels, though the heat in the helicopter is stifling to everyone else.

**Breaking**

After the pteranodons, Alan focused his entire being on getting the Kirbys off the island rather than thinking of Billy, but now, as he stares at Billy lying motionless in the hospital bed, he allows himself to slide down the wall and finally shatter.

**Quiet**

The hospital is dark and hushed when Billy awakens frightened, yet when he notices Alan sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside him, he suddenly feels there is nothing to be afraid of so long as Alan still cares enough to stay at the hospital with him.

**Sensual**

Billy finds it uncharacteristic of Alan, but takes great comfort nevertheless, when Alan decides to bring him back to his apartment to recover and even goes so far as to aid Billy with dressing or even gently washing his back when he still can't move well enough to do so for himself.

**Couch**

Too injured to be alone, the first couple months after Billy gets out of the hospital are spent lying on Alan's old ragged sofa; even now, three months after he is completely healed, Billy finds himself still sleeping on Alan's sofa, both men too unwilling to be away from each other after the incident on Isla Sorna, even for just a few hours.

**Mirror**

Billy accidentally walks in on Alan examining a scar running along his shoulder and notices the way Alan flinches and quickly pulls his shirt over his head, but Billy simply makes a joke about it being like looking at the scarred shoulder in his own reflection which he has been told is very 'sexy and manly' and watches out of the corner of his eyes as Alan smiles to himself.

**Sweet**

Billy begins to take it upon himself to learn everything he can about Alan and uses the information to learn how to make Alan's favorite desert simply so he can watch the way Alan squeezes his eyes closed as he slowly savors each bite.

**Celebrate**

The first night they are back at the dig site, Alan and Billy go to the bar and grill where their fateful meeting with the Kirbys occurred, realizing that it is with a grim sort of celebration that they come here again to have a beer, steak sandwich, and fries.

**Pollute**

Billy begins to wonder if the island has forever destroyed paleontology for him as he watches in mounting panic as the raptor skeleton appears on the screen, making him walk quickly toward the trailer until the anxiety attack subsides.

**Relax**

It takes a while and a little coaxing, but as Billy watches Alan slowly uncovering the raptor skeleton fossil and exclaiming excitedly over finally uncovering a long claw, even after all the terror and death they experienced, he begins to remember what he loved about this work.

**Kindle**

It is a long time before Billy gains confidence that Alan has truly forgiven him but when he does, he begins to do small things, like allowing his hand to linger on Alan's shoulder a little longer than necessary, just in an attempt to show Alan in a non-threatening way that he cares about him as more than a mentor, teacher, or friend.

**Nature**

After listening to Alan laughing while on the phone with Ellie, Billy decides it simply isn't in his character to be so patient; thus he determines to let Alan know _exactly _how much he cares for him and, once and for all, end their slow circling dance as they try to decide how and if to make the next move.

**Text**

After Isla Sorna, Billy is finally able to talk Alan into the importance of getting a cell phone and then greatly enjoys laughing at the dumfounded look on Alan's face when he reads Billy's first message to him which says simply: "I luv u."

**Articulate**

As usual, Alan has difficulty conveying his feelings, but Billy just grins at him and gently takes his hand in his, telling him that sometimes this is all he needs.

**Fancy**

Alan, in what he can only assume is a fit of advanced age-induced whimsy, plops his hat onto Billy's head and watches happily as a slow smile spreads across Billy's surprised face before he reaches up and tips the hat rakishly over his eyes and jostles Alan into one of his tight embraces.

**Flavor**

Alan had always assumed it wouldn't be very pleasant to kiss another man, but Billy is surprisingly soft and warm and tastes like the dust and sunshine of the dig and the beer he had with his supper, inducing Alan to pull the younger man more firmly against his chest.

**Jump**

Alan has never quite forgiven himself for his cruel words and for not saving Billy, both when he leapt from the platform and when he was struggling in the river, so when he sees Billy so full of life and laughter and hope, he feels Billy will be better off without an old man tying him down.

**Fear**

Now that both he and Alan have admitted their feelings for one another, Billy feels more terror then he ever felt on Isla Sorna as he watches Alan trying to walk away from him.

**Rain**

They stand alone in the dark, tears mingling with the heavy downpour, as Billy screames at Alan to admit he needs him; and the wind, as if to prove the point, whips Alan's hat from his head, sending the younger man running to retrieve it once again.

**Supernova**

The first time they are intimate, Alan experiences the proverbial fireworks- or more like the white hot explosion of a star destroying everything that existed before and remaking the stardust into a life-giving world circling a newfound luminous star.

**Tender**

There is nothing Billy enjoys more than nipping and kissing gently along Alan's grizzled features, just to prove to Alan how precious he is and how important to Billy's entire being he has become.

**Sleep**

Alan has found that he can no longer rest at night unless he hears the soft sound of Billy's steady breathing or feels the warmth radiating from his lover curled up next to him.

**Blood**

Billy awakens trembling, the only thing he can remember from the nightmare is splashes of crimson in the dark, but even that fades into nothingness when Alan pulls him closer.

**Circuit**

As Alan proudly holds Billy's hand, he realizes that he has come full-circle: Isla Nublar was terror-personified and caused a rift that forever separated him from Ellie, but Isla Sorna made him grateful to the islands for allowing him the opportunity to discover a more profound, truer, and lasting love than he ever would have been capable of comprehending before.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I've never written anything for Jurassic Park (and thus no Alan/Billy) and I've never written a 50 Sentence story either, so I would especially appreciate any comments you may have on any of these topics. Thanks a lot.

My next Jurassic Park story will be an Alan x Lex pairing, but no, it is not as creepy as it sounds. I will have it up within the week, so long as all goes well.

As an update for my Avatar readers, I still haven't gotten that reoccurring message situation fixed that has made it impossible to post under Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sorry about that.

_

* * *

Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion_


End file.
